Life Without You
by Miyusan
Summary: What happens when you weren't there, to listen, help and guide me through? Would you still be there? Or ignore me like you didn't care? Hino Kahoko, you got to choose, me or him?
1. Prologue, Life Without You

_Life without you_

_Chapter 1_

**Hello! **

**Ideas have sprung and I have started my second fanfic. I really enjoyed writing **_**Hand in Hand **_**and I hope this fanfic won't disappoint you! Here's a sneak peak! Enjoy! **

Prologue

_What would life be if I wasn't there? _

_Would life still be the same as before when I had not known you, or you'd be with someone else by then? _

_Would you still share with me jokes or cry out your sorrows if I was there? Or would you ignore me like I wasn't there? _

_So what would life be if I wasn't there? _

"Ahh, I'm going to be late!" Kaho thought as she quickened up her pace. She was a few steps from the school gate. In front of her, the students of Seiso Academy started to walk faster, making her feel left out.

"Come on Hino Kahoko, you've got to make it in time or its detention! "

Once she entered the school gate she heaved a big sigh.

_Hooray! Kahoko, you did it!_

After celebrating her 'success', Kaho realized that her worries weren't over yet. She still missed her preparation for Tsukimori's lesson later at 3_. Haa! ~ Stress, it's still not over huh. _

Carrying her violin case in the other hand, she struggled to climb the stairs to her classroom as soon as she could. She felt the handle of the violin case became warm. _It's not too bad, at least he's there!_

~*~*~*~

Next chapter is going to be a little late as school work needs to be cached up. I'm also going to add some drama into it so stay tuned! (Psst! Hihara Sempai!)

Click the little button below! Thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 1, Pain

_Little notes: _

_Read in 1/2 view _

_Enjoy don't scheme though it! _

_Remember to give your comments as it is greatly appreciated!_

_Thank you! _

**La Corda D'Oro**

**Life without you**

**Chapter 1 : Pain**

_It wasn't painful when you looked away; it was when you decided to leave. I didn't know why. I just wanted to stay with you, knowing that you'll take the pain away._

"No! Can't you see, if this is one beat and this is a rest, it would be two beats for this to make it a full bar." Tsukimori Len explained as he marked down notes onto Kaho's score.

"Huh? I thought that that was too beats." Kaho said curiously. Swiftly, she held up her bow and started to draw her bow on the strings.

Len's eyebrow shot up as he continued to look out for mistakes.

_Hmm, good. Yes, keep it firm. _

After ending the final note, Kaho heaved a sigh and asked how was her playing. "Not bad though. You've been listening in class." Len replied in a monotonous voice.

"Hey! You should give me some encouragement though!" Kaho said as she made notes to her score. Len rolled his eyes and knowing that it was already 5, he told her that he needed to leave and left abruptly.

_How rude! Haa. I still need practice though I've improved._

Picking up her bag, she felt her cellphone vibrate.

_I wonder who is calling. Is it Len?_

Unzipping her bag, she reached for her phone.

_It better be him or else…_

"Kaho Chan! Finished you practice session already?" Hihara Sempai said energetically.

"Haha, yes."

"Okay! Meet you at the front gate then! See you in a minute!"

"Yes, see you!" Kaho replied.

Quickly, Kaho closed the door and went out to the front gate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah! Kaho chan! Here! "Hihara Kazuki exclaimed and started to wave his arms high in the air.

Noticing him, she ran forward.

Once she had reached, Kaho was already out of breath.

Without giving her any time to spare catching her breath, Hihara Kazuki pulled her hand along.

"C'mon! Let's go! "

"Wait! Where are we going?" Kaho said, trying to hold him down.

"You'll see ." Hihara sempai replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mm! Yummy!" Kahosaid as she licked the ice blue blueberry ice cream. It reminded her of Len's hair and its coldness matched his personality, which would grow cold like a frosty winter. But the blueberry flavor gave a sweet taste and sugary fragrance.

Knowing that it was already sometime where both Kaho and Hihara sempai spend time together. Hihara sempai was like a big brother who would listen to all her worries and answer all her problems. He was like a father who played with her when she was bored.

"it has been a long time huh. Enjoying ice cream together." Hihara said while licking his minty green ice cream which was just like Hihara sempai's personality, fresh and cool.

"Yup. A very long time indeed. Anyway, what's the reason for treating me this?" asked Kaho while staring at her ice cream.

"Its nothing. Just want to spend time with you. He has been taking up most of your time and you haven't been with Tsuchiura, me and the others for some time already. We miss your company already."

"I know. I don't want him to go but I know it would be the best for him though. He would be able to blossom there and it's also his lifelong dream too." After saying that, a drip of melted ice cream dripped onto her skirt. Noticing it, Kaho took out her handkerchief to wipe it off.

"Here, use this." Hihara sempai handed her his water bottle. Opening it, she wet her handkerchief and started to wipe off the stain.

"I'm sure; he doesn't want to go too." Hihara sempai added.

The stain on her skirt started to fade and soon enough, it was cleaned off.

"Yup. Anyway, it's up to him right?" Kaho said brightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaho started to walk and recalled her conversation with Hihara Sempai. Looking at the drying stain that was left previously, It should be dried by the time she would have reached home. What could she do now? Stop him form going?

But she, herself knew that it was impossible and selfish of her not to let Len go. Kaho knew that it was best for both of them to let time take its toil.

"I shall go first as I have something later on. Remember to practise as I'll most probably want to check on your notes. See you." Len said as he closed the door behind him. Kaho was extremely tired and had prepared to go home.

Before drawing the curtains, she saw Len with his mother with a girl standing beside her. She had amber hair up till her shoulders. She wasn't familiar but Kaho knew that both of them had a mutual respect for each other. Hamai Misa patted Len's shoulder and soon the car drifted off into the setting sun.

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. It glimmered in autumn light as it dripped and touched the window pane.

_I knew when a decision had been made, it's mostly impossible to change it._

_That's why I knew that the pain would be there but at least it would be healed like it had never happened._

+++++End of Chapter 1+++++

Hello! I really hope you enjoy this. I really can't wait to complete writing up the next chapter as soon as possible.

You know what to do next right? *click click!*


	3. Chapter 2, Relation

_Hello, Once again, its best read in 1/2 view! :D_

_Enjoy!_

**Life Without You**

**Chapter 2**

**Relation **

_For all I thought it was over, and the pain would still stay forever. Hope was the only think I knew and that made me start anew. _

"Hey Misaki, have you seen that girl with Tsukimori Len that Friday? I've heard that she is a talented pianist and maybe is going out with Tsukimori Len." Sakura whispered. There were murmurs now about Len and the mysterious girl. Rumors were on that both of them were dating or were fiancés.

_Can't they cooperate with the class rep? _Kaho thought as she looked at the worried girl standing infront, unsure to react to the class' personal conversations.

"They must be lovers." Nadeshiko commented. As it was a sudden comment, she had the class' attention. They turned to her direction with the confused look on their faces.

"What? Boy girl relationship, fiancé, secret admirers... C'mon! Let's get to the point. Lovers! Now let's stop this and help our class rep or all of us shall stay back to solve your problems." Nadeshiko sat down and winked at class rep.

"Thank you Kamiya san. " the class rep said and started her discussion.

_Won't I will be forgotten? _Hino Kahoko thought as she turned to the window. A sparrow had just took flight from the nest of the nearby tree. Free and happy, it chirped and flew up high.

By the time the bell had rung, it was time for Tsukimori's lesson. She walked towards the practice room, feeling uneasy. Looking through the glass window, Len was nowhere to be seen. Opening the door, she saw a note placed on the music stand.

_Having remedial today. Will end at 2. See you later. Len_

Kaho sighed. _Was it because she had been bothering him? _

Looking away and out into the window, she still could picture the scene vividly in her mind. When it was the girl smiling, all she could do was to turn away and look down. She recalled the ice cream incident with Hihara sempai and remembered the "stain".

Suddenly, a knock on the door shook Kaho out of her thoughts. It was Len. He wore a worried look and asked if she alright. Standing up, kaho rubbed her eyes to conceal her emotional pain and opened the door."I didn't know it was time. Sorry." kaho said as she hold her violin case.

Len knew something was amiss and wanted to clarify his matter with Kaho. "Hino san, have you heard about the girl whom I meet outside school last friday?" Len said in a cold tone to hide his feelings of nervousness. Kaho looked down and nodded. _Do you love her? Is it true?_

The pain was unbearable and soon it would be too much to handle. She braced herself for another sudden slap.

"well, can you tell them to mind their own business. Anyway let's continue our lesson."

upon hearing these words, it was sharp and harsh. A tear dropped onto the violin case. "Are you tired? " his tone was sincere but it was hard."I'm alright, let's continue."

After an hour or two, it was time to go. Kaho placed her violin back in its case.

Len felt uncomfortable as Kaho was somehow distracted. He knew that once she knew about the matter, it would be shocking and surprising to her.

Once they reached the main gate, they both stared at each other. Kaho, who felt uncomfortable with the sudden silence, asked, "waiting for your car?" her smile looked plastered and her eyes were concentrating away from him. "Are you free now? " she nodded and both of them walked towards his house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahh, Len! Welcome back! Oo, who's this?" the girl said excitedly. _Oh my, what have I gotten into this time? Suffer? _Kaho thought.

That girl had long golden hair and amber eyes. She was like a goddess. Len pretended not to notice her and entered the house. "Hino san, do make yourself feel welcome. " Len said as he head inside. "Hi Hino san! I'm Todoh Haine! You can call me Haine! I'm Len's cousin. Are you his girlfriend? " Haine asked. Smiling, she continued "You know he's so cold like an ice cube. But you have a good taste, he's a gentleman. So why. Do you like him?"

"Eh ?! " Kaho exclaimed.

_I didn't know that it wasn't so complicated. I was just protective over you and I knew that I didn't want to lose someone like you._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Haine Todoh, Len's cousin, aka the sun goddess. (Opposite of Len's Cool personality)

Bubbly, Bright, Friendly and Optimistic.

She is 17 years old. Same as Kaho & Len.

Alright! You know what to do or Haine would press the button for you! :D


	4. Chapter 3, A New Beginning

**_La Corda D'Oro_**

**_Life Without You_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_A New Beginning_**

_Fresh like the start of spring, warm and refreshing. A new beginning, a new start. With you, memories would always be remembered. _

"Seriously, he must have liked you." Haine was still persistent as they both entered the living room. "I mean, he has never brought a girl in or says anything like that just now. Not even to me. Did you hypnotize him or something?"

"No, no! We're just friends because both of us participated in the school concurs." Kaho explained hoping to stop Len's cousin from making any assumptions.

"Oh… Hino San! Welcome! Do mind that dinner is being served soon." Hamai Misa said as she placed the plates on the table. She walked gracefully back into the kitchen to bring in the food. Len appeared out of the kitchen placing the cutlery nicely onto the table. _Wow, what Haine says is true. Len is a gentleman. _

"Hino san, lets' sit and together and chat more!" Haine said as she tugged Kaho's arm. Both of them settled on the dinner table and waited for Len and his mother to sit down.

"Where's Mr. Tsukimori?" Kaho asked as she realized that Len's father was missing. "He went on a business trip to America yesterday." Len replied as he sat down. Picking up her glass, Hamai Misa said: "Let's give a toast to Hino san for joining us today. To Hino san." All of them clinked their glasses and started their dinner. Len did not take a bite of his food. Hamai Misa smiled and touched his hand.

_Len, you know what to do right?_

_~Flashback~_

"Len, do you know about your trip to Vienna in November?" Hamai Misa asked as she sat beside Len on the sofa.

"Yes, mother. What's wrong?" Len replied as he closed his book.

"You see, there is a vacancy in the school and someone can benefit it right? So I was thinking of inviting Hino san." Upon hearing that, Len stiffened.

_Why does mother always bring her up into any conversation?_

"It would be splendid to have the both of you as the two of you are specialized in the violin. Yet you can learn a thing or two from her." She said as she touched his shoulder. Curiously she added, "Or would you like your cousin, Haine to go with you? I'm sure you will prefer Hino san right?" Len blushed.

It was true that Len could not live with Haine as they both had different views_._

_But what about Kaho? _

"Anyway, I would like you to invite Hino san over to let her decide. I really wish that the both of you are able to go."

~End Of Flashback~

"Excuse me." He said as he left for his room. A while later, he reappeared in the dinning room with the letter in his hands.

"Hino san, I would like to invite you to go to Vienna with me. I really hope that you are able to go with me and study together." Len said as he placed the letter infront of her.

Shocked, Kaho stared at him with her eyes big and wide. _Is this some joke or am I dreaming?_

The envelope had her name and the school printed. Opening the letter, it stated that she had been accepted into the school and wanted her reply by the next week.

Kaho placed the letter on the table. She smiled as answers, "Why not?"

_An opportunity given like this is unbelievable, especially, its from you who I did not want to let you go. _

_This chance is the greatest of all as i would continue to be by your side, and not left alone. _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Haine san is just a great cousin right?

Okay! Click down there! :D


	5. Chapter 4, Epilogue

**_La Corda D'Oro_**

**_Life Without You _**

**_Epilogue_**

_Will you continue to be my guardian angel from now on? I'm sure, I'll be glad to be by your side now and forever._

Hino Kahoko unzipped her bag to take her passport out and passed it to Len. Len smiled as he passed it to the air stewardess. "Here you are, Mr Tsukimori. Hope you enjoy your flight with ANA."

They proceeded to the departure gate, holding hands and their violin cases in the other. As they sat on their seats, Len placed their violins safely to prevent it from damaging. As soon as he sat down the announcement said, "Passengers, we're preparing to depart soon. Please put on your seatbelts. Thank you."

As Kaho was exhausted, she leaned on Len's shoulder and closed her eyes. As she doze off, her shawl started to fall off her shoulders. Caringly, he placed it on her shoulders and thought,

_"We are on our way home. It has been a long time but we have made it through together. Without you, I think I would be a cold and selfish man but you are like my morning sun, that warmed up my heart and soul. What would my life be without you?"_

Suddenly, Kaho groaned. She mumbled something which sounded like "Len, we are home."

_We have gone through every little thing, big or small, through thick and thin._

_Just remember that no matter what happens; just remember that I love you, always._

~The End~

Complete! Well, it has been an enjoyable time. Thank you all for your support! Miyu san will work hard for another fanfic installed for you!

You know, I know, we all know.

CLICK DOWN THERE!


End file.
